Digimon Final Fantasy-Part I-Zidane's Dream
by Garnet1
Summary: You won't understand if you don't play FF9, but read it anyways! Takari!!!! Chapter IV is up!!!!*
1. Digimon Final Fantasy-Part I-Zidane's Dr...

Final Fantasy IX-Part I-Zidane's Dream  
  
Character Check:   
Kari- Garnet Til Alexandros  
TK- Zidane Tribal  
Davis- Adelbert Steiner  
Yolei- Eiko Carol  
Mimi-Lady (Lady Mimi)  
Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe-Knights in advance (Sir Tai, Sir Matt, Sir Izzy and Sir Joe)   
Cody- Bahumut and Amarant Carol.   
Ken-Vivi the mage  
Sora- Garnet's Lady (Lady Sora)  
  
Some kind of story I made up about the relationship of TK and Kari, and Tai and Sora, and Ken and Yolei and Matt and Mimi. It is a FFIX fic, because everyone likes FFIX fics right? Thank you Garnet Til Alexandros for your inspiration.   
  
That night, Zidane couldn't sleep. Usually, he would be in bed by six right after dinner, and he would sleep straight through the night until the sun was high in the sky. Neither the shouting of his friends in the nearby pub nor the thump of bodies lying on the ground after many drunken occasions neither bothered him.  
However, today, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed. He was restless and couldn't dose off to sleep. "It's just the hard mattress," Zidane reassured himself. But his self-confidence was gone. He was afraid of any sounds of the typical night. The falling of a leaf outside his window startled him. Zidane decided he wasn't going to get any more sleep that night, so he looked out the window. Right in front of him stood the artificial beauty of Alexandria. And perched high on a hill, stood the great Castle of Alexandria.  
"It must be great living in a castle," Zidane mumbled dreamily. "Soft mattresses and quilts, grand feasts and baths, and you can go to bed whenever you want." Zidane sighed. Little did he know that at a large window sat a beautifully young girl, the legendary Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th.   
"You should be in bed, your highness," Garnet's lady-in-waiting bowed. "You're dismissed," Garnet said simply. The lady quietly strolled out the grand wooden paneled door. "It must be great to be out there, to resist the confinements of royalty," Garnet sighed. "Never, have I ran along a patch of mud without being scolded, nor have I ever seen the land outside these walls. Yes, I may have everything a girl may want; servants, dresses, jewels and grand feasts, but what is the use of it if you're not happy?"  
Garnet looked down at the world below her, a busy major city with bustling crowds and stagecoaches in the morning was now as quiet as a dormouse. Garnet looked at her necklace. Engraved on it was the work, "someday". "Someday..." Garnet whispered. Then, she began her song.  
  
Someday, when you have seen me,   
Through the open,   
Windows of light,   
Tell me, you have become too much,   
Free my touch,   
And see him through the darkness,   
  
Someday, when Bahumut's,   
Reign is over,   
We will meet,   
At the, castle walls in the light,   
Just so bright,   
See the spirits within...  
  
Afraid that his comrades would hear him sing the rest of his song, and poke fun of him the next morning, not only for singing a love song, but also for being up late in the night. Zidane smiled. Maybe the one he was searching so long for wasn't as far away as he thought she would be.   
Garnet quickly shot a glance around. She knew that if anyone had heard her singing her trial song of escape, and reported it to Queen Brahne, she would be in huge trouble. Seeing her mahogany door open halfway, she quickly slipped over and with all her might, pushed the door closed. Then, she continued her song...  
  
When you, see I am closer,   
Think I am closer,   
Then we will meet,   
Don't admit,   
That you have had defeat,   
See the eclipse,   
And you'll know I'm here.   
  
Though we, may be apart,   
Getting together,   
Will be easy,   
Though we, go our separate ways,   
We'll always say,   
We'll be together forever and more.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hope you liked it! This is actually the Takari section. Yes, I will continue Takari, but the next chapter may be another couple.  
  



	2. Digimon Final Fantasy-Part II-An Unexpec...

Final Fantasy IX-Part II- An Unexpected Prediction...  
  
Yay! After resorts and complaints, I have finally gotten my 2nd chapter up! Totally Taiora! Reply, please! Thanks for continued support, Garnet Til Alexandros! Oh yeah, and little hints of Takari and Mimato!   
  
When you, see I am closer,   
Think I am closer,   
Then we will meet,   
Don't admit,   
That you have had defeat,   
See the eclipse,   
And you'll know I'm here.   
  
Though we, may be apart,   
Getting together,   
Will be easy,   
Though we, go our separate ways,   
We'll always say,   
We'll be together forever and more  
  
Zidane closed his eyes. He could feel his old energy rounding back into his body. He yawned. "I guess singing that song really tired me out," he said to no one in particular. "I'd better be going to bed now."  
Garnet yawned. "How long have I been up? Sora!" The lady Sora entered the room. "What is it you wish for, your highness?" She asked. "What time is it?"  
"11:30 p.m."   
"Okay, I'm going to bed." Garnet grabbed the soft quilts and fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The Manager Knight of Queen Brahne's army, Sir Tai was troubled. It would be his 21st birthday soon, the maximum a knight of his rank was allowed without being married. Now, he had to act fast and find a wife before his time was up and his father would decide for him. But all of the girls in the kingdom weren't at all beautiful. They all seemed black-necked and fat.   
Sir Tai had been away from his family, the Til Alexandros' for over ten years, to become a professional knight. He missed his sister, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th dearly, but he kept reminding himself that after his training was completed, he would be allowed to return home. Tai had heard that Adelbert had proposed to Garnet, but she had turned him down. Tai, indeed knew that Adelbert was a fine knight, and such an opportunity would not have been turned down by anyone else.  
However, he could not return home without a medal on his neck and a wife on his back, Queen Brahne had said so many years ago. So he was determined to find a wife.   
"Hey!" Called one of Tai's comrades, Sir Matt. "Still thinking about women?" Matt liked to joke around Tai, even though they were best friends. "Easy for you to say," Tai grumbled. "You're engaged to Lady Mimi." Matt had recently proposed to Lady Mimi, of the Court of Alexandria.   
"Hey!" Matt cried excitedly. "Here comes Mimi now!" Lady Mimi pushed through the crowd of young boys and girls watching a knight tournament. "Mimi! You look worried. Is anything wrong?" Matt asked, slightly worried.   
"No, it isn't me," Mimi said timidly. "It's the princess. She has not been herself for a long time. You should go home right away."   
"Sorry, I-" Tai began. Suddenly, Vivi the black mage made his appearance. "Ah," Vivi declared. "I see something is bothering you, Sir Tai. Here is the girl for you." A picture of an auburn-haired girl appeared in mid-air. "Lady Sora!" Mimi screamed. "LADY SORA!!!" Matt and Tai bellowed. "We have to return to Alexandria at once!"   
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay, this one was sort of Taiora, more of a Mimato, but I saved all the Taiora until the very last. Reply to my fics, please!!!  



	3. Digimon Final Fantasy-Part III-Hold My H...

Final Fantasy IX-Part III-Hold My Hand High...  
  
This is now Taiora! Must be Taiora! Sorry if you are a Sorato person but I do NOT support Sorato.  
  
The horse ride to Alexandria was hard and rocky. It took a whole week just to cover the Gulug (I think that's how you spell it) Mountains and another three to reach the border of Alexandria. "It sure is good to be back. Things have changed," Tai observed. The land of Alexandria stretched before them, and in the midst of it all, you could see in the distance Alexandria Castle.   
Even before any children had arrived at school, everyone was pushing elbows and whispering, "The Prince is back!" Soon, the news got to the castle, and everyone prepared for the prince's arrival. However, Garnet was still in her silent mood. It seemed that she had lost her ability to speak.   
But Tai, upon arriving at the gates, did not head for the keep, but instead, towards Garnet's tower. He knew that Garnet would be there, with Lady Sora. "Garnet! I'm back!" Tai shouted upon entering the large and cozy tower. Tai could not believe how organized Garnet had become. "But she was always organized anyway," Tai murmured as Garnet came out, followed by Sora.   
"Sora, I thought you had something to talk to Tai about?" Garnet questioned. Lady Sora blushed deep crimson. "Yes," Sora admitted. Tai and herself headed towards the garden, as Garnet whispered, "I wish you well, big brother."  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Sora." Tai didn't exactly know how to begin saying what he had for so long wanted to say. "Sora."   
"What is it Tai?" Sora questioned. Sora's heart felt in chaos, and she could not admit her true feelings, even though she knew Princess Garnet already knew her too well. "Uh..." Tai seemed at lack of words. "What did you want to tell me?"   
Sora sighed. Oh how she wished she hadn't told Tai she had wanted to say something! "Oh, I'll just say it! I love you Tai!"   
Sora's sudden outburst surprised and delighted Tai. "Me too!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs. Sora shot a quick glance at Tai and smiled. "Hold my hand up high, Tai." She murmured softly, but with emotion. Sora had heard from Garnet that delighted women had to say that to the man they trust the most.   
Tai yanked Sora's hand up high, so that she almost thought she had touched the sky, and said to her lovingly, "Reach for the stars."  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Do you like this one? Compared to the other ones, this story was sort of short. Reply to this, and flames are accepted. (In all my stories) Next on my list is Kenyako! Yay! Oh yes, and I did post this on digiExperience-under my friend's name (tklover)  
  



	4. Digimon Final Fantasy-Part IV-Two Young ...

Final Fantasy IX-Part IV- Two young ones...  
  
This one is Kenyako or Viko. (Vivi and Eiko) Now, I'm starting a new part! Reply! Flames are accepted. (Limit of one per author)   
  
Eiko looked at her surroundings again. "So this is Alexandria," she whispered. Having just arrived on stagecoach to the beautiful place, she was amazed that such a large city could still be so beautiful.   
"Hey, stranger. Who're you?" Eiko turned around. There, standing in front of her like a picture from storybook that she had read from when she was young. "My name's Eiko Carol."   
"Oh, my name is Vivi, but most people like to call me Vivi the Black Mage, but I just like plainly...Vivi." Eiko understood. "Just to practice my skills, I think I remember some guy with the same last name as yours. His name is...uh...Amarant. Yeah, that's it, Amarant Carol."   
"Oh..." Eiko said, trying to think back and remember anyone named Amarant. But she couldn't. "Nope, sorry, don't know him," Eiko replied, almost timidly. She knew this mage had awesome powers that could rock the world, and she didn't want to be the one who upsets his temper. However, she couldn't help thinking about the attractive looks and personalities Vivi withheld.   
"I'll show you around Alexandria, if you want," Vivi volunteered. He knew he was starting to like Eiko, but couldn't admit it. After all, Vivi hardly even knew what "love" meant. He had heard his mother and father say it before they died. But never had he known the true meaning.   
"Hey Eiko?" Vivi asked. "What is it Vivi?" Eiko was thrilled to hear his scratchy voice. It almost reminded her of her mother, who used to have a scratchy voice. (A.N.: Who is Eiko's parents?)   
"What does it mean to love someone?" Eiko stopped in her tracks. "Love," she whispered. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit her and a light bulb appeared on her head. "Mommy and daddy used to say, "I love you before, and you know Vivi."   
"Yeah," Vivi said quietly. "Have you ever known what it's like to love someone?"   
Eiko blushed brightly. "Yes," she answered. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours." Vivi thought about it. "Okay, if you keep it secret," he warned her playfully. Eiko giggled. "Of course I won't tell anyone," she said innocently. "Let's write it on our hands."  
Both Eiko and Vivi wrote their secret crush on the palms of their hands, and counting to three, they showed it to each other. Their palms for a sec touched, then quickly retracted. On each one said the word, "you".   
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hope you like it. I have to continue Kenyako in the next part.  



End file.
